


Packing Heat

by fo44nd



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo44nd/pseuds/fo44nd
Summary: This is a G!P one shot Rizzles story that is a bit AUish. The BPD team is chasing a serial killer and Jane is willing to make a huge sacrifice to catch the perp. Maura is reluctant to see Jane put herself in danger again but this case is just too personal for her not to support her love. This is a rated M story for explicit sex scenes. I do not own R&I. I am just playing.





	Packing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome folks! This is a not so little one shot that was inspired by magnaslinger. She wrote a scene and said, "do with it what you want." Well, my muse took the prompt and ran with it. This is my first G!P story so I would appreciate your thoughts. Definiely NSFW! Enjoy!

Detective Jane Rizzoli was at her wits end. The current case she was working on had left the entire team at the Boston Police Department Homicide Division baffled and frustrated beyond belief. They had just found the sixth body in the gruesome string of murders. From the little evidence they had, it seemed their suspect was a male serial killer who had an obsession with a certain type of street walker. As Jane looked at the poor soul who was their latest victim, she felt her gut wrench at the thought that this could have been her.

A warm hand on her back startled Jane out of her dark thoughts. The warmth was familiar, the energy that radiated out from the palm acting like a balm to Jane's frazzled heart. Jane took a cleansing breath and let out a sigh of relief before she turned to look directly at the hand's owner.

"I know what you are thinking Jane, and I simply will not entertain those thoughts at all," came the unrelenting voice of Doctor Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. The hand moved from its position on Jane's back and wrapped possessively around Jane's trim waist.

"I cannot lose you, love, no matter how much this case touches a little too close to home," was whispered into Jane's ear for only her to hear, soft lips sealing the words with a gentle kiss to Jane's neck. Jane looked down at her partner, her lover, and her best friend, all wrapped up into one elegant and gorgeous package, and gave her a strained smile.

"I know, Maur, but, this has to stop,"Jane hissed out, returning her gaze to the bloodied body of the victim that held a startling resemblance to Jane. Maura's team was putting the body into a coroner's bag to take the victim back to the morgue for further evidence collection and to perform the autopsy. The detective and the doctor already knew what they would find. A whole lot of nothing.

"Yes, Jane, it does, but it does not have to be you alone that needs to stop it. You have an entire department of people who are working this. Please, give us time-" Maura did not continue when she saw the deeply pained face of her lover looking deeply into her eyes.

"I won't sit by and let another one of my sisters be killed like this, Maur. I can't." With that, Jane turned and stalked away, leaving Maura standing at the crime scene with her arms dangling by her sides and her mouth agape. She knew that look all too well on her detective's face. Jane would not be deterred from whatever crazy plan she was hatching in that beautiful brain of hers.

R&I

Jane was in the attic rummaging through boxes, a single minded thought driving her to find the sick bastard who was torturing people like her. She heard the front door open and close, followed by the telltale sound of expensive heels clicking on hardwood floor.

Jane cringed a bit, knowing she was about to get an earful from her lover about her behavior at the crime scene earlier. Jane knew she had taken out her anger and hopelessness out on Maura but this case was a little too personal, maybe more so than even Maura realized. Jane finally found the box she was looking for and was just opening it up when Maura's golden curls made an appearance at the attic door.

"Jane, dear, what are you doing up here?" her love asked softly, her face showing concern. The couple had been living together in the large Beacon Hill home for several years and this was probably only the second time that the doctor had ever seen her detective in the attic.

"I am looking for some of my clothes that I used to wear when I worked for Vice. I know I kept them and put them in a box when I moved in, but I wasn't sure where they were until, Voila! Here they are!" Jane tried to used levity to soothe over the tension between them and for a moment it worked, Maura giving Jane a dimpled smile before her face resettled into a mask of concern.

"Jane, why do you need your clothes from that period of your career?" Maura's voice was suspicious and Jane heard the worry that was lying just beneath the surface.

Jane looked intently at her love for a few seconds before she responded, "you know why, Maur. I have to do something. You saw the woman today. If that is his type, I can get this bastard. I just have to go undercover and I can take this scum off the street." Jane's voice was strained as she spoke through a clenched jaw, Maura watching as the muscles in her detective's jaw worked like she wanted to rip their perpetrator limb from limb with her bare teeth. Maura found herself getting aroused at the thought and it disturbed her greatly.

Shaking herself out of her ill-timed thoughts, Maura looked back at Jane with pleading eyes. "I know that you live on danger, Jane, but please, baby, for me, do not do this." Jane felt her love's words hit her hard in her chest but not enough to deter her from her mission.

"I've already talked to Cavanaugh." Jane paused as she saw Maura's eyes broaden. "He approved my plan. I start tomorrow." Jane held Maura's watery gaze for several moments before she gave her a confident Rizzoli smile. "Help me catch this guy, Maur. Please."

Maura could never resist a begging Jane, whether it was in their bedroom or at work. A pleading Jane who was working to catch a serial killer and bring justice to six women, that they knew of, was beyond irresistible. Straightening her back to give herself strength she didn't feel, Maura asked as confidently as she could, "what do you need?"

The blinding smile she received from her response was enough to fill Maura with a resolve she desperately needed if she was going to assist in sending her love into the belly of the beast. At that moment, Maura knew that she would do whatever it took to make sure her detective returned home to her, whole.

R&I

Maura watched as Jane went through the box of clothes from her days in BPD's Vice Division. A sly smile worked its way onto her lips as Jane pulled out one particularly hideous outfit. Jane looked up at her sheepishly as she held it up for Maura to see.

"This brings back some memories, huh, doc?" Jane teased, her dimples popping with delight. Maura couldn't help laughing at her cheeky detective, leaning over to give the smug woman a hard kiss. Jane returned the kiss with enthusiasm, the couple quickly forgetting about the clothing between them, arms wrapping around each other tightly, needing to reconnect after the tension that had been filling the air just moments before.

When air became a necessity, Maura leaned her forehead against Jane's and smiled as Jane's raspy chuckle made its way to her ears. "Glad to know that that outfit still does it for you, Maur," Jane said through pants as she tried to catch her breath after the heated kiss. Maura giggled as she pressed her lips to Jane's strong jaw before moving further into her love's lap. Feeling the stiff bulge in Jane's pants had Maura clenching her core in excitement. Her ability to turn Jane on always filled the doctor with a sense of pride.

"This feels strangely familiar," Maura stated innocently, while grinding her toned backside into Jane's growing bulge. The moan that escaped her detective's lips had Maura leaking her own juices inside her panties. Maura's lips were captured in a searing kiss before she could tease Jane anymore. As things escalated to the point of no return, Maura's mind wandered back to the first time she had seen Jane and the hideous outfit that was now crushed underneath their naked bodies.

Flashback - four years ago

Maura had just started her new job as the chief medical examiner and was starting to get into a routine. The Boston Police Department was certainly a change from Interpol but Maura felt that she could make a greater impact here. So far, she was having trouble making friends, but that wasn't anything new. Her social awkwardness had been a thorn in her side since childhood and despite her best efforts, didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

In an attempt to be more accessible to her colleagues, Maura had deemed it necessary to get her morning coffee at the cafe in the lobby of the precinct. This way, she would be forced to be around the hustle and bustle of all the employees and hopefully would allow for the doctor who had already gotten the reputation as The Queen of the Dead to socialize with more people and show them her true nature. So far, it hadn't worked out well, but Maura was nothing if not persistent, especially when it came to scientific examination, which is what she was considering her social experiment.

On this one particular morning, the line at the cafe was unusually long. Maura had seen it busy before but nothing like this. The doctor made her way to the end of the line but not before noticing the extremely beautiful raven haired goddess who was at the head of the line. She was dressed horribly and it said a lot that Maura was still stunned by the beauty of someone wearing such hideous clothing.

"Stanley, you know I'm good for it! Just give me the damn coffee and donut and I'll get you back later!" Maura was taken aback by the harsh but sexy tone of the woman who was arguing with the grumpy cafe owner. He was a bit of a nuisance but Maura always tried to treat everyone with kindness, despite their own attitudes.

The doctor didn't hear what Stanley said in response but apparently it was not what the irate woman wanted to hear because she was now loudly dressing the man down in front of all the customers! Maura decided she could solve the issue by just offering to pay for the goods and then all would be right in the world.

Moving up the line, Maura extracted a $20 bill out of her wallet and presented it to Stanley. "Excuse me, I believe this should more than cover your expenses. Although, given your line of work and the lack of sleep shown by the infraorbital venous stasis around your eyes, I would recommend a salad and some protein." Maura couldn't help offering the doctorly advice, especially once she saw the goddess upclose. She was suddenly very nervous and knew that she was going to start babbling, overcome by just how gorgeous this woman was.

"Listen, lady, no one asked you. Butt out!" came the unexpected growl from the angry goddess and Maura felt her hackles rise. She may be socially awkward but she had been raised with manners and Maura would not be spoken to in such a way.

"I beg your pardon?! How dare you! I simply was trying to offer a solution to the situation. There is no need to be so rude!" Maura exclaimed, moving closer to the woman, almost as if she was being pulled by an invisible force.

The gorgeous woman now turned her full attention on her and stepped well into her personal space. "Rude? Me?! You're the one that decided to insert yourself into a conversation that had nothing to do with you. So would you kindly see your way out of it?!" Because the woman was so close, Maura could smell the vanilla coming from her wild curls that were barely being contained in a ponytail. Despite the awful clothes, Maura could see the perfect musculature that lay underneath. As Maura continued her scan of the heated woman, she suddenly noticed a slight bulge in the leopard print leather skirt that should not have been there.

Her eyes went wide as her large brain processed what that could be and when she looked back up at the towering goddess of fury above her, she saw the dilated pupils and the wicked grin. A shiver coursed through her at the feral look. Before she could respond, the woman turned abruptly and, grabbing the donut from the counter, stalked out of the cafe, leaving Maura standing speechless, mouth open wide, staring at the spot she had just vacated.

It took Maura a few seconds for her brain to catch up and then her feet got the message and she hastened after the retreating form of the woman who had invaded all of her senses. Maura caught up to her just as she was reaching the precinct doors and before she could think better of it, she reached out her hand and stopped the retreating woman by her elbow. The taller woman rounded on her and pushed the smaller doctor roughly up against the wall right by the exit.

Now, there was definitely no mistaking what was in between the goddess' legs, as Maura felt the familiar poke on her hip. A low moan escaped through her parted lips without her permission. The woman who had her pinned against the wall gave her a cocky grin, no pun intended, before grinding into her a bit, causing another undignified moan to leave the doctor.

"You really can't seem to help yourself, can you?" came the gravelly voice of the goddess. Maura was dripping wet, her core a heated mess that was aching to be filled by whatever this woman wanted to give her. She knew she should feel embarrassed by how wanton she seemed but right at that moment, the normally sophisticated doctor had been reduced to a lust driven puddle of hormones.

"I-I-I am sorry. Please," was all that would come to the normally eloquent woman. She was so desperate for this gorgeous creature to take her that Maura couldn't form a coherent sentence. A throaty chuckle met her ears at this and Maura felt her cheeks flush with both arousal and embarrassment.

"Hmm, you are an interesting one. I'm off at 4. I'll meet you here…" the goddess was looking at her expectantly. Maura's brain was so frayed by her desire that it took her much longer than it should have to realize what the woman was waiting for. Then it hit her and she replied quickly, "Maura. Isles. Doctor." This caused another raspy chuckle to surround her, causing Maura's center to clench again. Everything about this woman seemed to be an aphrodisiac to the doctor.

The gorgeous creature stepped back, allowing Maura to take her first full breath since the encounter began, and looked at Maura appraisingly. She leaned back in to whisper breathily into Maura's ear, "Jane. Rizzoli. Detective." Before Maura could register all the words, the goddess, Jane, moved away from her and went back to the door.

As Maura processed what she had just heard, her eyes widened comically again and she looked up just in time to see Jane toss her a wink before exiting the precinct. Her goddess was a detective, not a street walker. Suddenly, Maura felt heated all over again and couldn't wait until 4 o'clock came around.

R&I

Morning came too soon for Maura's liking. The new day meant that she was going to have to help her love put herself into yet another dangerous situation. This was one of the downsides of being with her detective but the numerous upsides were well worth it.

For example, right now, waking up wrapped up in strong arms, steady warm breath bathing her neck. Maura loved being the little spoon to Jane's big spoon, especially after a night of lovemaking like they had just had. Maura was deliciously sore in all the right places, Jane having felt like she needed to prove something last night so that Maura would support her decision.

Apparently, her detective was not completely done with her yet as Maura felt flesh hardening against her bum. She shouldn't be surprised, Jane was always amourous in the morning, especially in this position. Maura reached back to grab Jane's firm cheeks to hold her tightly against herself. The doctor ground her backside into Jane's growing erection, both women letting out a moan of pleasure at the sensation.

With no words spoken, Jane moved her hand that been resting on Maura's hip down to start drawing lazy circles around her excited bundle of nerves, causing a gush of wetness to coat Maura's thighs. Jane continued this for a few more moments before she let her fingers slip through Maura's folds, groaning when she felt how wet her doctor was for her. Jane began to finger her and Maura moaned, pushing back even more on Jane's full erection.

The doctor was quickly approaching her climax but she didn't want it from just fingers. Maura could never get enough of Jane, of the part of Jane that was so uniquely hers. Opening her legs, Maura reached back and guided Jane to her entrance and pushed back again, sliding Jane inside of her. Both women let out a loud moan as Jane was slowly sheathed inside of Maura's eager channel.

Still too aroused for words, both women began a familiar dance that they had perfected over the years, since that first day they had been drawn together. It didn't take long for them both to reach the apex of their desires and soon the couple was screaming out their mutual pleasure into their bedroom. Jane stilled her thrusts as Maura shuttered from the aftershocks of her intense orgasm.

Jane was still deep inside her, somehow still hard despite the strong orgasm. When Maura had stopped shivering, Jane wrapped her doctor in her arms and moved them so that Maura was pinned face down against their mattress. Maura groaned at the movement, Jane's hardness rubbing against the rough patch inside of her. Jane started to slowly move her hips again, ramping Maura back up quickly.

The doctor reached out to find Jane's hands and intertwined their fingers as Jane's thrusts became more frantic. Maura knew this meant that Jane was close and she clenched her inner walls around her lover's hard member and that was enough to set Jane off. Her detective screamed her name as she shuttered, eventually collapsing heavily onto Maura. The doctor relished this moment, loving the feeling of being completely filled by Jane and fully encompassed in all of the warmth that was Jane Rizzoli.

After several moments, Jane softened and slowly moved from on top of Maura, causing a groan of disappointment to leave the doctor without her permission. Jane snickered before laying down next to her love and moving Maura's hair out of her face so that she could look into the hazel eyes she loved so much.

"Good morning," came the hoarse rasp of the detective. Maura felt herself shiver at the sound, her inner walls clenching, already missing Jane. She had not climaxed with Jane and her arousal was still simmering. The doctor could never get enough of this woman.

"Good morning Jane," Maura responded, seductively licking her lips. She wasn't done with the detective yet and if she had her way, they would continue their morning activities in a much needed joint shower. Jane eyes followed Maura's tongue and Maura gave a proud grin.

Just as Jane was about to lean in to claim full lips, her phone began to ring. Maura let out an exasperated groan but reached blindly to the nightstand to find Jane's phone, handing it over to the smirking detective with a pout.

"Rizzoli," Jane said, never taking her eyes off of Maura. She used the hand not holding the phone to lazily stroke at Maura's bare skin that ran along her side. Maura felt goosebumps erupt all over her skin at the contact and had to fight hard to hold back the moan that wanted to free itself, trying to respect the fact that Jane was on the phone.

After a few short monosyllabic responses, Jane hung up and looked apologetically at Maura. "Sorry, Maur, that was Frost. We got a lead on where this guy likes to hunt for his victims. If I am going to catch him, I have to move now. I gotta get ready and meet the guys."

Maura felt her heart drop, not ready for Jane to leave yet. It was more than just the unfulfilled climax, of course, it was about the love of her life leaving and possibly never returning. Maura grabbed frantacally at Jane as her love started to leave their bed.

"Jane, please, promise me you will be careful. Promise me, you will come back to me," Maura begged. Tears began slipping down her face out of nowhere and unexpected sobs stole her voice away from her. Jane turned and pulled Maura into her arms, peppering her head with kisses. Maura cried into the tight embrace, reassured, at least in this moment, that Jane was here and hers.

"Maur, I promise that I'll always do whatever it takes to come back to you," came Jane's soft confident voice. "I'm going to bring this fucker down and be home before you even know it. Promise." Jane said these last words looking deep into Maura's eyes before sealing her promise with a long, thorough kiss. Maura melted into it and only whimpered a little when Jane broke it.

"I gotta go, Maur. But I will see you soon." Jane left the doctor wrapped up in their sheets, looking like a lost child. It broke Jane's heart, but she knew that she needed to do this, for her and for every woman like her.

R&I

Jane's words echoed throughout Maura's head for the next two days. Maura had never felt this tense before in her life. She was getting updates from Frost and Korsak but that didn't stop Maura's big brain from coming up with all the horrific scenarios that Jane could be experiencing at this very moment. It didn't help that she had had to spend two nights sleeping alone in their bed, Jane's smell from their last bout of lovemaking permeating off their sheets. Maura couldn't bring herself to change them, not until Jane came back home.

So it was with great relief when after another two days, Maura got the call that the killer had been apprehended. Maura so ecstatic that she almost missed the words that followed.

"We got him, doc!" Frost's excited voice came out of the speaker as Maura clutched the phone tightly to her ear. "He was a tough bastard but Jane got him. She took a bit of a beating but, god Maura, you should have seen her! Jane hogtied that sicko even with bruised ribs and blood dripping down her face." Maura was so happy to hear that this ordeal was over that it took her much too long to process what Barold had just told her.

He kept rambling on and finally Maura stopped him with a curt, "blood dripping down her face?!" The line went silent before Maura heard an "oh shit," come down the line. Barold had apparently forgotten who he was talking to in his excitement.

"Doc, she's ok, I promise. Of course, she is refusing to get in the ambulance but if you come get her, I am sure you can convince her." None of this was helping to ease Maura's concern and she was already grabbing her keys and heading toward the door as she shouted into the phone, "address, now, BAROLD!"

Ten minutes later Maura pulled up to a very active scene, several police cars with their lights flashing cordoning off an area with a few ambulances scattered around. Maura parked her Mercedes and rushed out of the car, spotting Barold standing next to a squad car.

"BAROLD! Where is she?" Maura shouted as soon as she was close enough. Frost turned to her looking guilty before he pointed into the car and stepped away. He clearly didn't want to be involved in whatever was going to happen next.

When Maura got to the open door, she gasped, hands flying up to cover her mouth. Jane looked like she had taken a bath in blood and mud. Her dark curls even darker with blood and her face barely visible. Maura noticed the ragged breathing as she stooped down to look more closely at her detective. The doctor made out a pair of dark chocolate eyes in the bloody mess and soon was greeted by blinding white teeth as Jane smiled at her love.

"I promised I'd get him," Jane grunted out, clutching her side as she spoke, clearly in a great deal of pain. Maura shook her head at her infuriating lover. She looked so happy despite her appearance. This is what it was like to love Jane Rizzoli, the complex gorgeous creature that she was.

"Yes, you did. Now, can you promise me to go to the hospital so that they can assess just how much damage you have done to yourself this time?" Maura's words came out a little harsher than she intended, her adrenaline still very high from all the events of the past half hour.

Jane's smile turned into a stubborn pout as she shook her head. "Nope, you can patch me up. You're my doctor, after all." The cheeky smirk she got from her detective then made Maura want to smack this woman.

All the worry she had endured over the last four days was fueling her anger. Jane must have seen the emotions come over Maura's face because she moved forward and clasped Maura's hands in hers, blood now coating Maura's fingers.

"Maur, I'm sorry. I shouldn't joke. But I promise, it looks worse than it is. He just got me right above my eye and you know how much those bleed. Please, take me home. I promised I would come home to you so take me home." Jane was so sincere that Maura gave in, despite her better judgement.

"Fine, but if I find out there is another injury you are not telling me about, I will have you transported to the hospital so face that your head will spin." Maura's tone left no room for negotiation so Jane just nodded her head. They both turned when they heard Frost snickering in the background.

Maura rounded on him and stood up, pointing her finger into his chest. "And you, the next time you call to deliver good news, try not to scare the person to death with vague references to their injuries!" With that, Maura stalked back to the Mercedes. Jane and Frost looked at each other with shocked expressions. It wasn't until Maura's stern voice could be heard that the two were startled into motion.

"Jane, I know you are not keeping me waiting." Jane was out of the squad car and walking briskly to her doctor within in seconds. Frost started to laugh but immediately stopped when Maura turned to look at him again with fire in her eyes.

"Barold, clean this up and that man better go away for the rest of his life. I will hold you personally responsible if this is not an open and shut case after all Jane sacrificed. Am I clear?" Frost nodded his head emphatically. At Maura's nod, he turned away from the women and went back to his job, organizing everyone to do just what the doctor ordered.

R&I

The ride home was tense. Maura had given Jane some gauze to hold over her eye and had put down a towel that she kept in the trunk so that Jane's dirty and bloodied self wouldn't stain the seats in the expensive car. Jane knew that she was on thin ice with her doctor but the fact that Maura held her hand throughout the ride was reassuring enough to know that they would be ok.

Once they got home, Maura dragged Jane directly into their bathroom where she made Jane stripe off all her clothes while the doctor grabbed a large garbage bag. Apparently the doctor had decided that nothing was salvageable. Jane knew not to complain and did as she was told.

After she was naked, Maura put on rubber gloves and proceeded to give her a thorough exam, poking and prodding all over Jane. There was a lot of pain around her ribs and her eye and nose but otherwise, she was just sore from her tussle with the perp.

The tension that Maura had been holding in her shoulders seemed to finally relax once she saw that Jane was mostly ok. The doctor took out her suture kit and stitched up Jane's cut above her eye and covered it with a waterproof bandage. Removing her gloves, Maura turned to their shower and started the steady stream. Looking over her shoulder, Maura finally looked at Jane with something other than anger or hurt.

"Clean up, Jane. I am going to go down and make us a light dinner. I expect to see you in no less than 15 minutes looking much more presentable than you do now." She left the bathroom then, leaving Jane alone with her conflicting feelings. The detective was sorry she had made her love worry so much but she wasn't wrong in her actions. She had gotten that sick killer off the streets and Jane would do it all over again if it meant getting justice for those women.

Fourteen minutes later, Jane walked down the stairs with bare feet to find her doctor setting out a salad and a plate of veggies onto their dining room table. Jane groaned at the sight, causing Maura to look up at her with fire in her eyes. Jane swallowed thickly at the look, feeling herself twitch in her sweatpants. The detective liked when her lover was fierce and demanding and despite the precarious nature of things at the moment, her arousal was peaked.

"Jane, if you eat your dinner, I have a nice chocolate mousse for dessert," Maura said authoritatively. Jane smiled brightly at this revelation, not above being bribed to eat healthy. Maura's frown slipped from her face and she mirror Jane's smile back at her, stroking Jane's arousal further. Jane discreetly adjusted herself in her sweats, her growing erection becoming hard to hide. She knew it was not the time for this but couldn't help finding her doctor so incredibly sexy when she cared for her like this.

The couple sat down to eat and Maura was giving Jane her best caregiver persona. Jane tried to respect her doctor and the severity of what they had been through the last few days but her libido would not be dampened. Jane struggled to hid her arousal throughout the meal, battling with her raging erection underneath the table.

R&I

It wasn't until Maura went into the kitchen to plate their dessert that the doctor finally noticed her detective squirming, Maura having been consumed with her own chaotic emotions throughout the meal. She was angry at Jane, yes, but Maura was also so relieved that her love had returned to her, mostly in one piece. The cut above Jane's eye just needed a couple stitches and her ribs would be bruised and sore for awhile, but overall, Jane had escaped another perilous situation unscathed. Maura sent thanks to the universe for that but she couldn't quite get a handle on the other strong emotion she felt.

Maura was horny. She had become turned on the moment Jane had undressed, even in her bloodied state. A naked Jane Rizzoli would always do things to Maura's insides. Maura had stifled the feeling down, focusing on her anger and the task at hand of patching up her lover for the umpteenth time. Maura had been so tempted to get in the shower with Jane and have way with her then but the doctor didn't want to reward Jane's behaviour.

So, instead, she had ordered Jane to clean up and had made her hasty escape to the kitchen where she could get her arousal under control. And she had, that was until all her efforts had flown out the window when Maura had seen Jane come down the stairs with her hair wet and wild, her white tank top hugging her torso so tightly that it was obvious the detective had gone without a bra, and wearing gray sweatpants riding low on her hips, alerting Maura to the fact that Jane had also forgone underwear. Her lust had hit her like a ton of bricks and it took all of Maura's will power not to push everything off the table and let Jane fuck her right then and there.

Now though, as Maura made her way back to the table with their dessert, Maura understood that Jane had also been struggling with her desire, seeing the tent in Jane's sweatpants. Maura didn't want to deny herself any longer, needing to reconnect with Jane after the days they had spent apart. Putting the dishes down on the table carefully, Maura spun around and quickly straddled Jane's lap, grinding her center onto the hard bulge that was now nestled between her thighs.

"Jane, baby, why did you hide this from me?" Maura husked into Jane's ear as she reached into the sweatpants to stroke Jane's length, eliciting a low moan from her detective. Instead of an answer, Jane moved her hands to rest on Maura's toned thighs, beginning an upward journey, like a moth to the flame of Maura's heated center.

R&I

Jane felt like she was dreaming. She really didn't think Maura would want to make love with her after everything she had put her through over the last few days and yet, here was her doctor stroking her almost painfully hard erection with fervor.

"You know how much I like taking care of you Jane, all of you," came the seductive voice of her doctor. Jane was getting impossibly harder and wouldn't last much longer if she didn't take some control.

Moving her hands up further, lifting Maura's skirt up along the way, Jane ripped the thin thong off of her doctor. Maura gasped at the action but shifted to pull Jane's straining cock completely free of her pants. Jane maneuvered the woman over her pulsing flesh, the tip oozing the evidence of her excitement.

"Take me Jane. I'm all yours. Please baby, I don't want to wait." Jane could never disobey a direct order from her love. Arching her hips up, Jane pushed her length all the way to the hilt in one smooth motion, causing both women to let out deep moans. Maura settled herself on Jane's lap, adjusting to the pleasant intrusion, before squeezing the detective's shoulders firmly, signalling she was ready for whatever Jane had planned for her.

Jane began thrusting up in quick bursts while Maura used her yoga toned thighs to ride her detective as hard as she could. Sloppy kisses her exchanged in between primal sounds of their mating, teeth and tongue reaching for the other's flesh wherever they found it.

They were both approaching their climaxes when Jane surprised Maura, especially with her bruised ribs, by lifting her up by her tight bum and with one arm pushed aside the dishes that were on the table while the other cradled Maura like the precious treasure she was, before returning to her punishing speed, thrusting now without abandon on their dining room table.

The smoothness of the move and the care in which Jane took with her only caused Maura to race to her precipice faster. Coupled with Jane's feral gaze and her deep, penetrating thrusts that hit Maura's clit and G-spot simultaneously, Maura could not last and flew over the edge into an intense orgasm.

Jane, ever the overachiever, continued her rhythm, aiding Maura through several smaller but no less intense orgasms, even after she too had emptied herself into her doctor. Jane had amazing stamina and managed to stay hard while letting Maura take as much pleasure as she could in her unending orgasms. Eventually, it was all too much for the smaller woman and she wrapped her legs tightly around Jane's trim hips, effectively stilling her love's expert motions.

"Enough, baby, I can't take anymore. You are just SOOOO good at that," Maura panted, eyes closed watching the fireworks burst behind her eyelids at just how much better sex, no making love, was with her future wife. Maura had always had an active, satisfying sex life, but after meeting Jane, and becoming so close as friends before lovers, Jane had ruined Maura for anyone else. This wasn't the first time Maura had these thoughts, and she smiled to herself at the prospect of making Jane officially hers.

Jane nibbled on Maura's earlobe as she collapsed onto of her doctor, murmuring her love and adoration of the woman who she never knew she needed but would die without now that she had her. The couple lay in the postcoital bliss for several moments, enjoying the connection they had, both physically, Jane still hard inside Maura, and emotionally. Their souls felt fused together as it often did after their physical joining.

"I love you so much Maur. You're it for me, you know that right," Jane said breathily as she lifted her head to look down into the loving hazel eyes of the woman who had stolen her heart. The detective never wanted it back though, allowing the crime to go unpunished, well mostly.

Jane moved her hips in a small circular motion, eliciting a gasp from the doctor who clenched around her with her well developed inner muscles. Jane groaned, starting up a steady rhythm once again, this time all her motions were slow and gentle, treating Maura to the stealthiest orgasm yet, her climax creeping up on her out of nowhere as Jane came as well. This time Jane finally started to soften and slipped out of Maura, causing them both to groan in disappointment.

"Goddess, Jane, you really have a talent. You play me like you used to play those ivories," came Maura's incoherent words, her sex addled brain barely able to form words, let alone sentences.

Jane used one hand to tickle the soft skin along Maura's torso as she corrected her love, "it's tickle the ivories, Maur, and you know I love to tickle you." Maura's peels of laughter as Jane increased her tickle assault filled Jane with so much joy, warmth spreading throughout her body. I'm going to marry this woman, and soon, Jane thought when Maura finally caught her hands and bit her shoulder in retaliation.

"As much as I love when you do that, I would very much like to eat my dessert now," Maura chided, pushing against Jane's chest. Jane realized she was probably crushing the smaller woman and stepped back, offering a hand to her doctor like the chivalrous woman she was.

"Why thank you Jane," Maura said cheekily, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of her detective's mouth before turning and looking at the disarray that was their dining room table. Jane looked at her sheepishly, already starting to put her softened prick away so that she could clean up her mess.

Jane returned the table to some semblance of order. Luckily for both of them, the plates of dessert had survived. Maura arranged them at their place settings before pushing Jane back into her seat, handing her a spoon before dropping to her knees.

"Buon Appetito," Maura said with a wicked smile as she pulled Jane's hardening cock back out from her sweat pants and licked her own juices from its length. Jane groaned and Maura heard the spoon clink against the plate. She immediately dropped the erect member and looked up at Jane through her lashes.

"You eat and I'll eat. You stop, I stop. Any questions?" Her voice had dropped an octave and Jane swallowed hard as she shook her head vehemently. The spoon was picked up instantly and Jane started to shovel the dessert into her mouth. Maura cupped Jane tightly, getting her detective's attention, and gave her a stony look.

"You shovel, I shovel. You finish, and we're finished." Jane looked at her with pleading eyes and a full mouth. Maura quirked her brow, allowing Jane to make her choice. Reluctantly, Jane swallowed what was in her mouth before she said.

"I'm so fucking lucky. You know what I like, so yes Maur, I will savor this dessert, just for you," came the gravelly reply. Maura beamed up at Jane, dimples on display before taking the head of Jane's member back into her mouth, teasing the slit with her tongue.

Jane let out a moan but did pick up the spoon and scooped just a little onto the edge before slowly placing it her mouth. She cast her eyes down as she slowly sucked the contents off the spoon and gave another moan, from both the taste and the sucking that Maura was reciprocating on her cock. The couple held each other's eyes and proceeded to both enjoy their desserts, Jane's moans increasing when she came in her love's mouth, Maura sucking down every last drop.

"Best. Dessert. Ever," Jane husked as she tried to catch her breath. Maura chuckled as she stood up and return to straddling her lover's lap. She gave Jane a deep kiss then, allowing the detective to taste herself and Maura's juices on her tongue as she got a little taste of Jane's dessert.

"Indeed, Jane. Delicious," she said with lust in her eyes. Jane leaned in for a searing kiss then, needing more of her doctor. After a heavy make out session the couple pulled apart, breathless. Maura was the first to speak.

"How are your ribs, love?" She asked with so much love in her voice. Jane kissed her forehead with a big Rizzoli smile on her lips, dimples fully showing.

"Never better," she replied cockily. Maura shook her head at the faux confidence, knowing that her detective was in pain from her earlier scuffle with the killer. Maura decided to test her detective.

"Hmmm, excellent because I don't think I can make it upstairs." Jane laughed heartily at that and without warning scooped up Maura, bringing her doctor to her chest, placing one arm behind the back of her knees to carry her bridal-style. Maura swooned. She would never tire of this.

"It's a good thing you have a badass detective to take care of you, isn't it Doctor Isles?" Jane teased as she climbed the stairs to their bedroom. She did let out a few grunts, alerting Maura that Jane was hurt more than she was letting on. She would have to make sure she applied some topical pain reliever to the area and wrap the ribs tightly before they turned in for the night.

"I can hear your doctor brain churning. I'm ok, Maur. You make me feel more than okay, every minute of every day." Maura swooned again, Jane so rarely so open with her feelings. Her detective was much more action oriented, showing her love and adoration in a million different ways throughout the day.

"Forgive me for loving you as a whole, with all your original parts in the places they belong," Maura scolded, proud of herself when Jane barked out a laugh.

"Forgiven. Always, Maur." Jane placed her down on the bed gently and then wrapped herself around the smaller woman like a blanket.

"Jane, I need to change and at least wash up a bit. You were quite loaded tonight with your emissions, " Maura protested weakly, already feeling sleep coming over her, being wrapped up in her love's arms with her warm breath caressing her neck acting like a sedative.

"My emissions?! Really, Maur?" Jane squawked in mock offense. Maura squeezed the hands that were on her stomach and snuggled back into the firm body of her detective.

"Shhh, too loud, Jane. FIne, we don't have to move, but you are buying me a new dress," the doctor said sleepily. She felt Jane's strong arms tighten around her as a soft kiss was pressed to the back of her neck.

The last thing she heard before slipping into a peaceful sleep for the first time in days was, "anything for you, Maur."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, what did you think? Thanks again to magnaslinger for the prompt which included the sex scene at the dining room table. Until next time!


End file.
